


Test of Strength

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Kara gives Lucy the shovel talk. Lucy, being the little shit that she is, doesn’t quite take it as seriously as she should.





	

_“If you hurt her I’ll punt you into the sun.”_

The threat’s given in full Kara Danvers style, with a I-can-kill-you-but-my-sister-would-not-approve smile, and a full about face, smacking Lucy’s face with her ponytail.

Really, Kara should’ve known better than to threaten a Lane, even if this Lane were dating her sister.

-

“You can’t punt me into the sun,” Lucy says in passing. She gives Supergirl a raise of her eyebrows before walking off into the console to delegate important DEO business.

Kara stands there, her jaw slightly hanging open at the audacity. She narrows her eyes and marches straight to Winn.

“How far could I throw Lucy?”

“Uh…what?” Winn spins around in his chair, eyebrows creased in worry. “Why would you need to know that?”

“Hypothetically, how far could I throw a person the weight and size and Lucy if I used my full strength?”

“You…I’m having SAT flashbacks.”

Winn takes a breath of air and indulges in Kara’s prosperous math problem in full Winn form. He creates algorithms and charts and math formulas to correctly gauge Kara’s strength and just what kind of trajectory she’d need to throw one Assistant Director.

-

“I need a vacation,” Lucy groans as the last alien escapee gets back into his cell.

Kara hums. “I hear Havana is nice this time of the year.” Kara’s lips curl into a devilish smirk. “I can give you a…punt.” She turns on her heels and contains the squeal at her zinger.

Lucy on the other hand furrows her eyebrows, confused for a moment before she gets it. She scoffs.

-

“Your sister gave me the ‘I can throw you into orbit’ talk,” Lucy says. She drops on the couch next to Alex and curls up to her side.

“She’s not strong enough for that,” Alex points out.

“She said she’d throw me into Havana.”

“It would save on airfare.”

Lucy pinches Alex’s side and burrows into Alex’s shoulder. “She can’t throw me if I’m holding you.”

“You’re right.” Alex kisses the top of Lucy’s head and holds her close. Maybe she should have a talk with Kara about threatening her girlfriend. She sighs as Lucy starts kissing her neck. Well on second thought, Lucy’s woman enough to handle Kara’s protectiveness.

 


End file.
